1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit, an information processing method, a remote server and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of connecting a server and a client device by remote access over the Internet, a technique called HTTP tunneling is known (cf. e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-86163).